Hylian Graffiti
by nnn111cuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr
Summary: High School fic What happens when two rivalling schools become one? Read & review to find out Enjoy! FIN!
1. prologue

This is just an idea, but it may become more if I get reviews. I hope you like it. Oh, I don't own The Legend of Zelda. Though sometimes I wish I did. ***  
  
Hylian Graffiti  
  
  
  
In the land of Hyrule there are two schools, The Hyrule Academy and Hyrule High, and ever since the beginning of Hyrule's birth.they've loathed each other. But what if they were forced together into one school? Will all hell break loose? Or will they learn to come to terms with one another? 


	2. When two become one...

It was a sunny morning on the first day of school for Hyrule High but despite all that Link was still use to the summer time. He slowly got up from his bed and threw on some dark jeans and a forest green collared shirt. Then he made his way to school. Hyrule High was.well, a dump. There was graffiti everywhere and the buildings were decapitated but not only that they used textbooks from the 50's! But the worst part of school for Link was heading straight for him. Ruto, the most annoying and obnoxious girl in Hyrule High, was on her way. Her favorite outfit had to be her tight aqua green bodysuit and her matching heels.  
  
"Hey there Linky boy!" Ruto said as she hugged him from behind. SIGH "What do you want?" he said as his pulled himself out of her grasp. "You of course!" Ruto laughed. "Uh.no." "You know you love me. Admit it." "I already have a girlfriend." "Oh yes.Marin.well if you like that sort of thing." "Get a life Ruto." Link said as he headed to his locker.  
  
"I see the way you look at me and it's perfectly natural to feel that way about someone." "You mean disgusted?" "Oh Link, you're such the kidder." She said while pushing him against his locker. "I don't think he was kidding Ruto." Marin said as she pulled her off her guy.  
  
"Why don't you run off somewhere?" Marin said while glaring daggers at Ruto. "Fine, fine, fine but just remember nothing lasts forever and one day, Linky boy will be mine." "Whatever Ruto." Ruto casually strutted off to her first period class and left Marin and Link. Marin was very pretty. She had short auburn hair that fell on her shoulders and she wore a pair of faded jeans and a white shirt.  
  
"Thanks." Link said after giving Marin a peck on the cheek. "No problem. She just needs to learn whose boss around here." "So.what are you-"  
  
Before Link could finish Principal Deku came on the PA. "Attention students! Please report to the auditorium for a brief assembly. Those who do not attend will be suspended. That is all."  
  
"I wonder what that's all about." Marin asked as they went to the auditorium. "Gannondorf probably set the lab on fire again." "Maybe." she said as she took her seat.  
  
The students waited for Principal Deku to speak and when he finally did they were in shock.  
  
"I have some good news and some bad news but I think it's best to give you the good news first. As most of you already know Hyrule High is very low on cash. We considered shutting the school down but then the school board had an idea. It may not be an idea that all of you may like but this may very well help your education. The school board has decided to join Hyrule High and.The Hyrule Academy."  
  
With those last words there was complete chaos.  
  
"You mean we have to shack up with those preps!?" Gannondorf yelled.  
  
"If this is how you and the rest of your fellow class mates can get an acceptable education, then yes you do!"  
  
"When?" Marin shouted over the ruckus.  
  
"Starting tomorrow. Uniforms have already been sent to your homes and The Academy will be expecting you at 8:00 sharp."  
  
"Tomorrow! But sir, isn't this a little.fast?" Saria stated. "I'm sorry all of you feel this way but our schools will be merging."  
  
Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1. Remember to Review! 


	3. School Fusion...the dreaded first day.

Since I have nothing to do I'll write another chapter for you! Wow that rhymes! Enjoy and Review!***  
  
  
  
It was the end of the day and the students of Hyrule High were still in shock. They couldn't believe they had go to The Hyrule Academy. To them that was sheer hell! The Academy was too uptight and the students were snobby rich kids who got everything from mommy and daddy.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Marin exclaimed while tossing her backpack into Link's car, "I just can't!" "Calm down Marin." "Calm down!? Link, did you even hear what Principal Deku said?" Link grabbed her shoulders. "Yes I did but what are we gonna do about it huh?" "I-I don't know but I know something has to be done." "I better take you home before you parents start to freak." "Yeah.whatever.." Marin and Link hoped into the car and drove off into the distance. *** THE NEXT DAY (SCHOOL FUSION)  
  
It was another bright and sunny day in Hyrule but for the students of Hyrule High and Hyrule Academy it was the apocalypse. Link staggered out of bed and was about to put on some jeans and a shirt when he realized that he was now required to wear a uniform. He went to his dresser and pulled out the navy blue pants and baby blue shirt that was sent to him the day before. A navy blue tie and blazer and polished black shoes then completed the outfit. Let's just say Link wasn't too thrilled. He then got his bag and went out the door. When he arrived at The Academy he instantly felt out of place. Everyone was just staring at him as he walked down the large white hallway. He started walking faster thinking he would find the Men's room and hide there for a while but he bumped into someone.  
  
"S-Sorry." Link said as he helped the other person up. "It's okay," she replied while fixing her plaid navy blue skirt and her white collared shirt, "Are you from Hyrule High?" "Uh.yeah." "Then you should be in the assembly room right now. Principal Rauru is going over the procedure with your fellow classmates." "Really?! Where exactly is the assembly room?" "Oh, just go down the hall then make a left. Follow that hall until you reach the west wing and then...why don't I just show you." "I think that would be better."  
  
Link and the girl walked down the halls to the assembly room and he was so relieved to se some familiar faces when he entered the room.  
  
"Linky boy!" Ruto said smiling. "Link! Where have you been?" Marin pouted before she gave him a hug. "I didn't know there was an assembly." "Well it's over now but I'll fill you in on what this school is all about." "Can't wait." He said sarcastically.  
  
"I guess I'll see you guys later." The girl said as she walked down the halls. "Thanks." Link shouted back to her.  
  
"Who's that?" Marin asked while burning holes in the back of the other girl's head. "Why Marin.are you jealous or something?" Link replied with a smile growing on his lips. "Jealous of that girl! I don't think so." "Yeah right." "Just shut up or we're gonna be late for first period!" She then grabbed him by the arm and dragged him down the long halls.  
  
Link had to admit that the girl looked pretty good. She had long dirty blonde hair that fell gracefully down her shoulders and her lavender eyes were absolutely enchanting. But he would never leave Marin she was.perfect. At least he thought so..  
  
Dun dun dun. Who is this mysterious girl? Will Marin do something she may regret? Find out next time on.Hylian Graffiti! 0_o 


	4. Day three...

I know you guys have been waiting for this so enjoy and don't forget to review!!!! ***  
  
The third day of the fusion was at hand and the newest recruits had a plan. If they had to stay at this dumb ass school.they might as well have a little fun while they're there.  
  
Marin was strolling the halls walking to her forth-period class when out of the blue Gannondorf grabbed her into another room.  
  
"Hey! What the hell are you doing!?" Marin yelled as she pulled away from him. "Stop bitching. The rest of us are gonna have a lil fun at lunch. Are you in or out?" he asked while wandering the empty room. "What kind of fun?" "What difference does it make!" "Screw you Gannondorf." Marin was about to head for the door until Gannondorf said something that made her blood boil.  
  
"Aw, are you scared Marin?" "That's not going to work on me moron." "It will if I keep saying it! Aw are you scared? Aw are you scared? Aw are you scared? Aw are you scared? Aw are you scared? Aw are you scared? Aw are you scared?" "Alright! I'm in! I'm in!" "Good girl."  
  
Marin ran out of the room and to her class. She thought she just made it but she was mistaken.  
  
"You're tardy." Professor Goron stated. "I am?" "Yes. You are. Know please take your seat so I can begin class."  
  
She was about to take her seat when she noticed a familiar little blonde girl sitting next to Link! Marin always sat next to Link and she was not about to change her ways.  
  
"Excuse me. You're in my seat." She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "There're plenty of other seats in the class. Why don't you sit in one of those?" "Because I want to sit next to my long time, love of my life, boyfriend!"  
  
"Excuse me ladies but I am trying to teach! Zelda fix this!!" "Yes sir."  
  
Zelda a.k.a. the blonde girl moved to another desk across the room and left Marin to sit with her darling boyfriend.  
  
"Can you believe that girl." Marin whispered angrily to Link.  
  
Link was at a loss for words. He had never seen Marin act this way. She was always nice and caring to others but the side of her he just saw was.weird.  
  
"I can't believe you!?" "What?" "I've never seen you act this way before. I was right you are jealous." "I am not jealous! I." "Listen, I care about you and I wouldn't leave you for anyone in the world." "Do you really mean that?" "I wouldn't say it if I didn't."  
  
What kind of fun is Marin going to have at lunch? And will it affect her relationship with Link? Find out next time on.Hylian Graffiti!!! Next chapter.Lunch Time  
  
I know this chapter is crapy but I really didn't have time. The next one will be better. Promise. 


	5. Lunch Time

Since you guys gave me more reviews I'm writing you another chapter!!! R & R!!! Enjoy!***  
  
The bell rang and the students at the Academy hurried off to lunch. Zelda went to her locker to meet her best friend, Malon. Malon was a very pretty girl and had brains on top of it. She had long red hair and beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"Hey Zelda! Are you ready to go?" Malon asked. Zelda slammed her locker shut. "I take it something's wrong. What's up?" "It's-It's nothing." They walked to the cafeteria. "You were always a bad liar, you know that? Now tell me what's the problem." "Well, there's this guy." "Oh, do my ears deceive me or does Zelda have a crush??"  
  
Zelda nudged Malon in the ribs.  
  
"Ow!" "It's not like that!" "Then what's the problem with this guy?" "His girlfriend is spiteful bitch. She got all prissy with me in class today because I was sitting next to her man." "Whoa, talk about possessive." "Tell me about it."  
  
When Zelda and Malon entered the cafeteria they immediately got soaked with fish grease courtesy of Ruto and.Marin. Yet it wasn't only them, all of the original students from the Academy were being covered with the Lunch Ladies Twinrova's food.  
  
"What are you guys doing!?" Zelda said while ringing out her shirt. "Having fun." Gannondorf replied as he threw a handful of mashed potatoes at Zelda. But before they could hit her, someone shielded her with a tray.  
  
"You okay Zelda?" Darin asked worriedly. "It's just food Darin."  
  
Darin was the 'shit' at the Academy. He had been with most of the female population except for Zelda. Despite his tall rugged exterior, dark hazel eyes, and short black hair.Zelda saw right through him. Yet he was determined to have her.  
  
"Hello there!" Ruto said pushing Zelda out of her way. "I don't think we've met. My name's Ruto and you are?" "Darin. Darin White." "Wow. You are so amazing! How about we go out this Saturday?"  
  
"Ruto! You just met this guy!" Marin yelled. "So?" "So, you don't even know him." "Yeah I do. I know his name is Darin White and he goes to the Academy." "That's not what I meant you idiot!"  
  
Darin just stood there with a big smirk on his face.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Malon asked annoyingly. "What's it to you sweetie?" "Ugh! Don't call me that you jerk!" "Aw, come on. You weren't saying that last year." Malon couldn't take his insults so she stepped into his face, let out a sigh, and punched him square in the nose. Zelda, Marin, and Ruto started laughing like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Malon! You're such a skank!" Darin yelled while grabbing his nose. "Oh shut up. I didn't hit anything vital." "Well-" "All of you shut up," Gannondorf said angrily, "We are at war here or did you forget Marin? Ruto?"  
  
Marin and Ruto quickly came back to their senses and walked behind Gannondorf. They stood there glaring daggers at the Academy students.  
  
"I don't understand you guys. Can't we all just get along?" Malon asked. "Yeah, we've been nothing but nice to you. Why are you doing this?" Zelda agreed.  
  
"Nothing but nice you say? I don't think boyfriend stealers are nice!" Marin spat at Zelda. "Boyfriend stealer! What are you talking about!? I'm not trying to steal you boyfriend! I don't even know who you two are!" "My name is Marin. This is Gannondorf and Ruto and my boyfriend is Link!" Marin pointed each one of her classmates out as she said their name. "Well.nice to meet you." Zelda said. Marin had it up to here with Zelda. Just the sound of her voice pissed her off. "Enough talk thief. It's time you learned who you're dealing with."  
  
Marin advanced at Zelda with some corn beef & hash and Zelda started backing away. She was going for the door but she missed and backed into the wall instead.  
  
"Bye, bye." Marin said as she pulled her arm back.  
  
Oh no! Is this the end of Zelda? Find out next time on.Hylian Graffiti!!!! O_O  
  
I like this chapter and I hope you guys did too! The next one will probably be up shortly cause I love when you guys send me reviews! It makes me feel all warm inside! ^_^ 


	6. So this is love?

I was going to wait a few days until I put up the next chapter up but just like you, I couldn't wait to find out what happened next! Read, Review, and Enjoy!! _  
  
  
  
"Bye, bye." Marin said as she pulled her arm back. Just as she was about the throw the glob of food at Zelda..Link pulled her out of the way.  
  
"Link!? What are you doing? I almost had her!" Marin screeched. "Are you okay?" Link asked while putting his hands on Zelda's shoulders. BLUSH "Y-yeah..I'm fine."  
  
"What the hell are you doing Link!?" Marin yelled. She was about to explode with rage when saw him put his hands on Zelda. "What the hell are you doing Marin?" Link said as he walked up to her, "This isn't like you at all. What's the matter with you?"  
  
"I thought you loved me! And loving me means loving me for who I am!" she wailed. Marin fell to her knees and began to weep. Link crouched down beside her and comforted her.  
  
"Marin..I-I care about you. I care a lot about you..but..I'm not in love with you." "W-what? You..d-don't love me? W-why? WHY!?"  
  
"The more I see you act this way..I can't help but drift away from you. I-I don't even know you anymore..and I don't think I want to know.." "I-I can change! I love you! I love you more than you'll ever know Link!" Link stood up. "I-I'm sorry." "Please don't leave me! Link..I need you! Please!"  
  
Link couldn't stand to see her beg like this so he walked out the cafeteria. Yet as he walked away he could still hear Marin cry and just the thought of what he had done to her made him shed a tear. He wanted to fall in love with her but to his dismay he was falling out of love with her. He never thought it would come to this. Marin just started breaking down after Link left. Ruto comforted her as best as she could but it was no use. Everyone who witnessed the tragedy could swear they heard her heart break. Zelda felt terrible. She thought that this was all her doing and she hated herself for what she believed she had done.  
  
  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Link was a little afraid to go to school. He didn't know he would do if he saw Marin let alone what he would say. Yet throughout all his pondering Marin walked up to him as he took his seat in History.  
  
"Hey." Marin said rather cheerfully. "H-Hey." Link responded.  
  
Marin took her seat across the room from Link and got ready for class. He looked at he for a second then came back to reality when Zelda came up to him.  
  
"Is it alright if I sit here?" Zelda asked shyly as she stood next to an empty desk next to Link's. "Sure." "Thanks."  
  
After she took her seat, what seemed like an eternity of silence came between them. Zelda was unsure of what to say. I mean in her mind she ended his long time relationship with his girlfriend.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry for all the trouble that Marin may have caused you." Link said ad he looked at his desk. "S-she wasn't.." "You and I both know she hated you. And I know you're not to fond of her either." "I didn't mean to cause all this.."  
  
"You think this was all because of you?" Link asked, as he looked her in her eyes. "Well, yeah." She replied looking back. "You didn't do anything wrong. You're innocent in the situation." "Thanks."**  
  
Class was almost over when Mr. Ingo discussed the class projects.  
  
"Listen up class, there'll be a written assignment due in two weeks. It can be about anything that pertains to history. If you'd like you may pair up with a buddy and do a creative project together but both you must put in equal amounts of work ya hear."  
  
The bell rang and the students walked out of their classes.  
  
"Hey Zelda!" Link said as he followed her to her locker, "Do you wanna work on the project together?" "Uh, sure.." "Great. Why don't I meet you in the Library after school." "Okay." "Alright. See you then."  
  
Zelda was puzzled. He just broke up with his girlfriend and now he wanted to work on an assignment with the girl that somewhat broke them up!? This was just too much for her.*  
  
What's up with Link? What will Marin think? Why am I rhyming!? Find out next time on..Hylian Graffiti!  
  
  
  
Hope you guys liked that chapter. Now review dammit!! _ 


	7. I think I'm paranoid

Don't you guys love how I update so frequently? I know I do!! Read, review, and Enjoy!!! **  
  
  
  
"Hey Zelda!" Malon yelled as she ran up to her. It was the end of the day and Zelda was still stunned by Link's offer. "Oh, hey Malon." "Do you wanna get some pizza? Two for one deal!" "I can't." "Why not? Don't like pizza?" "I do but..I-I'm..going over a project..with..Link."  
  
"Project? Link? This does not sound good." "Tell me about it." "You wanna talk about it?" "Later, but right now I'm suppose to meet him in the Library." "Good luck." "Thanks. I may need it."  
  
Malon walked down the halls and out of the building.  
  
Zelda slowly made her way to the Library. But when she got there all she could do was put her hand on the doorknob. She was too freaked out to even open the door. Yet she knew she had to face him sometime and it might as well be now. Zelda opened the door and there he was just as she dreaded, sitting casually at a table waiting for her.  
  
"Hey." Link said and he stood up and pulled out a chair for her. "Oh, thanks." She replied rather uncomfortably. "So..what do you want to do?" "What!? I though we were working on the history project!?" "Um..we are. I just wanted to know what you want to do for the assignment." "Oh.."  
  
Zelda got a little ahead of herself but who wouldn't in this situation.  
  
"Are you okay?" Link asked. "I-I'm fine. Peachy." "Okay..So..what do you want to do?" "I don't want to do anything with you!?"  
  
There she goes again..being paranoid._  
  
"What are you talking about? I just want to work on this project with you." "That's the problem right there. Why do you want to work with me? Out off all the people in class why me!?" "I-I don't know..You just seem.."  
  
"I mean you just broke up with you girlfriend and now you're.." "Whoa, wait a minuet. You think I'm doing this to get back at Marin?" "W-well..yeah." "You're the smartest person in our history class Zelda, and I'm kinda bad at history..I thought I could use you're help." "Oh..oh, crap.."  
  
Zelda buried her face in her hands. Her face was as red as rose.  
  
"I'm so embarrassed right now." She said. "Don't be. You were..keeping you guard up that's all." "I'm so sorry." "It's okay. Let's just move on." "Okay. So.." "So..let's get back to the project." "Okay."  
  
Link and Zelda sat and worked on their assignment.  
  
Everyday for the past two weeks they would meet in the Library and work, but they soon became more than just classmates..they were friends..good friends. Despite their buddy-buddy relationship, rumors were going around like crazy.  
  
"I heard they're going steady. You know, they're together and stuff!" "He hooked up with her right after he duped his ex!" "Someone told me she likes to sleep around." "Supposedly he said she was way better in bed than his old girlfriend!"  
  
Once Marin had heard about them being a 'couple', she was burning with rage. They had only been separated for two weeks and he was already sleeping with her! There was only one thing left for her to do..there was only one thing that would settle this and she was ready.  
  
What's up with Link and Zelda? What's Marin going to do? Find out next time on..Hylian Graffiti!!  
  
  
  
Hope you guys liked that chapter. Now click on the review button..yes that's it..review.. ^_~ 


	8. Wicked

Hooray! I've gotten over 20 reviews! I think I'll celebrate by sending another chapter!!! Don't you guys love me? Anyway if you want to talk to me e-mail me and I'll give you my AOL screen name!!! Trust me I'm not that interesting. ^_^ ***  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been two weeks since Marin and Link broke up. Link has been hanging around Zelda a lot and Marin is very..upset.  
  
"I can't believe him!" Marin said angrily as she violently slammed her locker shut, "I gave him the best years of my life and this is how he repays me! By sleeping with that..that..blonde bitch!"  
  
"They are just rumors Marin," Saria said, "Link wouldn't do that..I mean..it's Link we're talking about."  
  
"Yeah," Ruto agreed, "Besides..didn't you and Link..you know..rock the casbah before?" "What!? That's none of your business!" Marin yelled as they walked into the cafeteria.  
  
"Well, I think you should just let him be. In my opinion both of you need to move on." Saria said while walking to her table. "Whatever." Marin replied.  
  
Ruto and Marin took their seats and were eating their lunch until Link arrived. He walked up to the table where Mido and Gannondorf were chowing down and took a seat.  
  
"I lost my appetite." Marin said in disgust as she saw her ex.  
  
Meanwhile at Link's table***  
  
"So tell me something Link..are the preps good in the sack?" Gannondorf asked. "What are you talking about?" Link replied. "Don't play dumb Link. We heard that you've been sleeping with that Zelda chick." Mido said. "I've never slept with her!" Link shot back.  
  
"Well, that's what everyone's saying." Mido said as he looked over at Marin and Ruto, "But I'll tell you one thing, I'd be careful about Marin." "What for?" Link asked quizzically.  
  
"By now she's heard all the rumors and she's probably thinking of a way to get back at you." Gannondorf said as he took a sip of his Red Bull.  
  
"How do you know that?" Link asked. "Evil minds think a like."  
  
Back at Marin's table***  
  
"Look at him. Sitting there. Acting like I'm not even alive." Marin said with tears starting to form in her eyes. "Don't cry," A familiar voice said, "Jerks like that aren't worth it."  
  
It was Darin and he was back to save the day.  
  
"Thanks." Marin whispered. Ruto just sat there, beaming up at him. She hoped he was there to ask her out. "Listen..I know how it feels to be rejected. And believe me I know how much it hurts. I'll be here for you if you need to talk or anything like that. Okay?" Darin stated sympathetically. "Okay. Thanks a lot Darin."  
  
Darin gave Marin a quick kiss on her cheek and strolled out of the cafeteria. She blushed slightly but quickly shook it off when an idea zoomed in her mind. Darin would be the key to Link's undoing. If she got all worked up about Zelda then Link would die when he found out about Darin. It was perfect! Marin knew how Link was and knowing good old Link he'll still care about her..a little. But a little will go a long way and Marin would make sure of that.**  
  
Uh oh, is Link gonna get bit by the jealousy bug!? Find out next time on..Hylian Graffiti!!  
  
Now listen up boys and girls, it's time to hit that review button. Come on! You can do it! ^_~ 


	9. Under Pressure

My birthday is this Saturday. So why don't you guys send me some reviews. I know you want to. Read, review, and enjoy!! -_-  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the end of sixth period and the day was over. Marin was walking down the hall to her locker when a girl handed her a flyer. It read:  
  
The Academy is having its annual welcome dance this Friday. DJ Kamaro will play all types of music. Students are to bring their school ID and dress appropriately for a private school. Admission will be $7. Any guest without a guest pass and a student ID will not be allowed to enter. For more information please contact the Rosa Sisters.  
  
  
  
Marin ran down the halls in search of Darin. She had been running for at least five minutes when she literally ran into him.  
  
"Darin.." She exclaimed while trying to catch her breath, "I was looking all over for you!" "Why? What's up?" He asked. "Well, I have to talk to you." Marin sat down on the hall floor soon followed by Darin.  
  
"What about?" "I've been thinking. Since you and I are not so different.I thought we could..you know..go to the welcome dance together." "Really? Sure I'll take you." Darin gave her a sensual glare, which made Marin quite uneasy. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Your beauty..is..beyond words." BLUSH "Uh..thanks.." Marin replied as she stood up and walked away, "Pick me up at eight." "Alright."  
  
  
  
MEANWHILE**  
  
Link and Zelda were discussing their grade on the project they had worked so long and hard for.  
  
"An A! I knew we could do it!" Zelda said merrily as she sat down on the bleachers, "This is so..great!" "I know. It's terrific." Link replied rather glumly as he sat down next to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" "It's..it's nothing." "Aw, come on Link. I won't tell anyone. It'll be between us." "I can't tell you.." Link looked down at the floor "Why not?"  
  
Link looked up into her eyes.  
  
"Because..it's about you."  
  
Zelda started to panic. Everything was so calm for the past two weeks and now Link was about to mess it up.  
  
"W-what? What are talking about?" "I think.." "Please don't," Zelda knew where he was getting at, "Please don't do this Link." "Zelda I can't.."  
  
Her lavender eyes started to tear as he looked at her. His eyes said everything.  
  
"I-" But before he could finish his was rudely interrupted by Ruto. "We need to talk." She said as she glared at Zelda. "I'm kind of busy right now Ruto." Link said with gritted teeth.  
  
"I-It's okay. I've gotta home anyway." Zelda said as she picked up her things and jogged to her car. "Zelda!" Link called after her, "What do you want Ruto!?"  
  
"Listen. What I have to say is more important than what you were about to say to that..girl." "I seriously doubt that." Link sat back down and looked up at her. "Look. I was just wondering if you and Marin ever..had sex."  
  
"What!? You interrupted me for that!? I can't believe you're asking me this!" "Well did you." "I..well..you see..go ask Marin!" "She won't tell me." "And what makes you think I will!?" "Cause if you do..I'll leave you alone for the rest off the year."  
  
"Are you serious?" "Yup." "For the rest of the year?" "Yes you moron!" "Okay, okay. Marin and I..did it." "Oh my goddess! How many times?"  
  
"Twice..but that was it!" "When did this happen!? I can't believe that lousy bitch didn't tell me!" "Sophomore year. Instead off going to the Winter dance..we kinda went back to her place." "I knew she looked a little..perky when I saw her Monday morning."  
  
"Yeah well whatever. Now if you'll excuse me I've got to get home." Link left Ruto and walked down the street.  
  
He didn't know how he was going to face Zelda tomorrow. She would probably try to avoid him but she can't keep that up for long. He really needed to tell her what was on his mind and he hoped she'd understand.**  
  
  
  
Link slept with Marin! What's Zelda going think!? What's gonna go down with Marin and Darin!? Oh my god! Marin and Darin! That rhymes!! Find out next time on..Hylian Graffiti!  
  
  
  
Is Ruto a bitch or am I just evil? Send me some reviews people and I'll tell you what happens next. Madame Faer-Ie knows the future. :POOF: 


	10. Precious Moments

@Hey hey whoo! I got twenty-five reviews! Keep them up guys and gals!!! Read, review, and enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
It was Wednesday, just three more days till the dance. The question on everyone's mind was..who's taking whom?  
  
Link was getting his books from his locker when Ruto came up to him.  
  
"Hey there Linky boy," She said as she leaned against the locker next to his. "I thought you were going to leave me alone." "I know..I lied." Ruto smiled. "You are such a.."  
  
Just as he was about to speak Marin walked up to them..with Darin on her arm.  
  
"Oh hi you guys," She said perkily, "You two remember Darin, right?" "Uh oh." Ruto muttered to herself as she stepped back. She knew this was not going to be pretty.  
  
"Hey," Darin said while putting his hand out towards Link but he just crossed his arms and started at him. "Hi," Link said flatly.  
  
"Darin's gonna take me to the dance this Friday," Marin stated. "Well have a good time," Link said trying not to loose his cool. "Oh trust me..we will," she said.  
  
Before they left Marin gave Darin a kiss. Not an ordinary peck on the cheek or a quickie on the lip, but a deep passionate kiss like in some sort of porno film. Marin figured that was a sure fire way to push him over the edge. As they walked away Gannondorf and Mido ran up to Link.  
  
"Holy shit! Link are you gonna let her do that!?" Mido exclaimed. "Yeah Link, are you gonna let that Darin guy run off with Marin. Oh wait..I forgot, you're with Zelda." Gannondorf said. "It's not like that Gannondorf!"  
  
"What, you're over Marin already? I thought she meant something to you?" said Gannondorf. "I..I..I don't know!" Link said irritably. He walked away from them and wandered the halls. This was so confusing! Did he still have feelings for Marin? Images of Marin and him were clouding his thoughts. Everything they'd ever done together was replaying in his mind but then..they stopped. He remembered Zelda. He remembered the times they spent together and how fun loving and carefree she was. He remembered the way she smiled and the way she laughed. He liked that about her. He maybe even loved that about her. Yet he couldn't stop thinking of his precious moments spent with Marin. He did want to fall in love with her but she was just making it very difficult, but when he saw her with Darin..something inside him clicked. He was jealous but he didn't want to be. It was time for him to move on just as Marin did. He somehow made his way to Zelda's locker and sure enough she was there with Malon.  
  
"Hey," Link said quietly. "Hey," Zelda replied just as quietly. "I'll just go," Malon said while backing away down the halls.  
  
"Zelda..I have to talk to you." "W-what about?" "About..us." "Link..I..I don't think that's such a good idea." "Please." "I-I'm sorry.."  
  
She started walking away. Zelda couldn't talk to him. She was too..scared.  
  
Link on the other hand was glad she walked away from him. He still had some serious thinking to do. One way or another he had to make a tough decision, one that could change his life forever.***  
  
  
  
  
  
What's going to..Is Link gonna..Will Marin..There're so many question to be answered!! *passes out from puzzlement but manages to mutter.Find out next time on.Hylian Graffiti.. O_0  
  
  
  
ATTENTION! Next chapter will be up sometime next week. Sorry. ( Maybe if you're good I'll put it up late Sunday/early Monday. but that's just maybe. 


	11. Wandering

The Next chapter! Whoo hoo! Read, review, and enjoy!!  
  
  
  
  
  
It was bright and sunny Thursday morning but not for Link and Zelda.  
  
"Hey Zelda," Malon said as she sat on the bench next to Zelda. "Hey," Zelda replied wearily. "What's wrong? Is it Link?" "...yeah." "Tell me about it."  
  
"He wants to tell me something. Something about..us." "What did he say?" "I didn't give him a chance to say anything." "What? Why not?" "Because..he.." "He what?"  
  
The bell rang. It was time for class to start.  
  
"We're gonna be late," Zelda quickly stated while picking up her bag and heading towards her first period class. Malon quickened her pace to catch up with her.  
  
"Tell me why Zelda. Why didn't you give him a chance?" "Look, we're already three seconds late." "Another two won't kill us Zelda. Now tell me." "You won't understand." "Just try me."  
  
Zelda thought for a second. Malon was her best friend and they'd always been there for each other. Maybe she would understand her.  
  
MEANWHILE*  
  
Link was daydreaming about his troubles. He figured that making a list of pros and cons would help him decide.  
  
"Link, are you alright?" Saria whispered.  
  
He had been staring blankly into space unaware of what was going on in class.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm good." Link said as he shook himself away from his dreaming. "Please," Mido replied, "He has more issues than Playboy Magazine." "I say you forget about them Linky boy. It's time you were with a real woman." Ruto whispered seductively.  
  
"Listen, I'm fine. I'm just thinking this whole thing over." Lind said. "Remember to think with your heart and not your head. Do what you feel is right." Saria stated cheerily as she gave him a smile.  
  
"Thanks Saria."  
  
BACK TO ZELDA AND MALON*  
  
"Fine..I..I think that-" "Why aren't you ladies in class?" Gannondorf said. "Huh? Why aren't you in class, Gannondorf?" Malon asked. "I didn't feel like going and besides your school's a bunch of horse shit." "Whatever."  
  
Gannondorf noticed Zelda's sad disposition and decided to have some fun with her.  
  
"Aw, what's the matter?" he asked sarcastically. "It's nothing." "Yeah right, home wrecker." "What!?" "You heard me." "I-I didn't break them up!"  
  
"Save it. Marin and Link were a sickeningly happy couple. Nothing could tear those two apart, not even me." "But.." "But then you came along. Little Miss Zelda, the home wrecker." "Leave her alone Gannondorf." Malon said angrily.  
  
"I'm only stating the obvious!" "She didn't do anything and besides..why do you care so much? You hate Link." "Hey, I'm not all bad. I have feelings and emotions just like the rest of you losers." "Give me a break."  
  
Gannondorf flicked her off but Malon just let it go and watched him walk away down the hallway. He had some nerve to talk to Zelda like that. She was already feeling down but Gannondorf just made it worse. Maybe he was just saying that to make her upset. Link had told her she was innocent in the situation but..she still didn't feel that way.***  
  
  
  
Why won't Zelda listen to Link? Will Link ever make up his mind? Find out next time on..Hylian Graffiti!  
  
  
  
I wasn't really feeling this chapter but I hope you guys did. Now review! Review!!!!! _ 


	12. Fight Night

Hey people!!! I have another chapter for you!!! Read, Review, and Enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
It was Friday, the day of the dance. The day Link's life would change forever. He thought by now he'd already have this whole situation figured out..but he didn't.  
  
"Hey Link!" Mido yelled as he ran to catch up with his friend, "I thought you were gonna wait for me?"  
  
"Wait for you?" Link asked a little dazed. "For gym class stupid!" "Oh..guess I forgot." "No kidding."  
  
Mido and Link walked into the gymnasium.  
  
It was already prepared for tonight's dance. There were balloons and streamers everywhere. It looked absolutely spectacular!  
  
"Listen up guys," Coach Darunia said, "We're going to be having class outside today. When you get out there I want you to run three laps around the field..the WHOLE field. Now get your stuff and head out."  
  
"This blows." Mido said unenthusiastically while following the others outside. "Cheer up. Just think you'll be getting a great exercise before the big dance!" Darin said merrily.  
  
"Why are you in such a good mood?" Gannondorf asked. "Well, I don't mean to brag but..I'm gonna get lucky tonight." Darin said with a smile.  
  
Everyone was speechless..except for Link that is.  
  
"What did you say!?" Link said angrily. "You heard exactly what I said. I'm going to have Marin tonight. Just like you did.." Darin spat.  
  
Link was trying to stay calm but Darin was just too much for him. Darin only wanted Marin because he's never had her before, but when Link and Marin were together..that night meant something to them. It was the night they shared their love for each other. Mido saw the look of anger rising in his eyes and tried to calm him down but Link was far beyond reasoning. He lunged at Darin and began pummeling him. Mido tried to intervene but Gannondorf pulled him back. He hadn't seen a good fight in a while. Darin was mainly aiming at Link's chest but when Link saw the opportunity to knock him down..he took it. Link punched him as hard as he could right in the nose.  
  
He fell back into the crowd.  
  
"You're sooo going to pay for that," Darin said as he wiped the blood trickling from his nose. Just as he was about to tackle Link, Coach Darunia grabbed him.  
  
"What do think you guys are doing!? Who started this!?" he yelled. "I did sir," Link panted. "It was all him Coach," Darin stated while pointing at Link.  
  
"Quiet Darin! This is just as much your fault than it is his!" Coach Darunia said angrily, "I want you two to go to Principal Rauru right now!"  
  
"But sir." Darin pleaded. "Now!"  
  
Link and Darin walked out of the gym and to the Principal's office. He wanted to rip Darin to shreds but he knew that wasn't going to be the best idea at the time. Despite that he felt a little better after that last hit. What a good one that was. When they got there Darin went in first. It only took about five minutes before it was Link's turn.  
  
"Link, you may come in now." Rauru said.  
  
Link followed him into his office and took a seat on one of the leather chairs that sat before his desk.  
  
"Now tell me..what seems to be the problem?" "It's nothing sir. I just felt like pounding on him." "Really?" "Yeah."  
  
"I know it can't just be that. You must have had a motive." "There was no motive. I just can't stand him." "Having girl trouble are we?" "I never said that." "You didn't have to. The look of distress in your eyes says it all."  
  
"Look, I didn't mean for it to go this far. He just..pushed me over my limits." "So I see. I understand we're your coming from Link. I know Darin can be..an unscrupulous character but we all must learn to channel our rage." "I tried." "But not hard enough."  
  
"I'm not going to call your parents this time seeing as how this is your first time in my office. Yet I do want you to think about what I've told you." "I will." "Good. Now get going before you're late getting home." "Um..okay. Thanks sir."  
  
Link walked out of Principal Rauru office and went to his locker. He started thinking about what Rauru said but how would he channel his rage? His mind was clouded by it! He had to go to that dance tonight. He had to stop whatever plan Marin had in store for him..but what about Zelda. As he shut his locker he saw Marin and Darin. She was kissing him and trying to make him feel better after his little incident with Link.  
  
Meanwhile Malon and Zelda were hanging out by Zelda's car.  
  
"So you still haven't told me," Malon said as she looked at the sky. "I know." "So..why? Why won't you listen to him?" "I'm-I'm scared."  
  
Malon looked at Zelda.  
  
"Why?" "I don't want him to hurt me the way he hurt Marin." "Zelda.." "I care about him..I really do..but.." "You're not Marin. You're you..and he'd never do that to you."  
  
"How do you know that for sure?" "Because you're a good person. You have nothing to hide." "Thanks Malon. I've been acting soo stupid these last couple of days." "You were just confused but now..you're not." "I'm not?"  
  
"We are going to that dance tonight and you are going to tell Link how you feel." "Uh.." "I know you can do it. Now come on we've gotta get you ready!" Malon said as she jumped in Zelda's car.  
  
Tonight was going to be unforgettable.***  
  
  
  
Uh oh..what kind of trouble lurks at the dance tonight? Will Zelda tell Link how she feels..or will he have other plans???? Find out next time on..Hylian Graffiti!!  
  
  
  
^_^ I seriously think that was my best chapter yet! Now before I put up the next chapter..I need me some reviews!!!! Come on people!!! Click that button!!! 


	13. Shake Yo Groove Thang

Dun dun dun! It's finally here!! But while you read this..dance chapter, put on some good music. Now read, review, and enjoy!**  
  
  
  
  
  
It was Friday night and everyone who was anyone was at the Academy's Welcome Dance. Link was getting out of his car when Ruto waltzed up to him.  
  
  
  
"Hey there Linky boy," She said as she grabbed his arm and lead him towards the gym, "It's time to shake our groove thangs!" "Don't you have someone else to bother?" Link asked. "Nope."  
  
Ruto and Link paid for their tickets and went into the gym. It was packed! He'd never find Marin in this huge crowd, but he had to find a way.  
  
"Let's dance!" Ruto exclaimed. "Ew no!" Link said. "Aw, come on just one dance. I'll be your best friend." "No thanks."  
  
Link got lost in the crowd before Ruto could harass him any further.  
  
He was searching high and low for Marin but still..she was no where to be found. Did she already leave with Darin? Where they already doing..it? Link was starting to freak out a bit so he went to the far end of the gym where chairs had been set up.  
  
Just as he was about to sit down he saw Mido and Gannondorf leaning against the wall checking out girls.  
  
"Hey, have you guys seen Marin?" Link asked. "Maybe, maybe not," Gannondorf said while still checking out girls. "So you saw her?" "Wha? Saw who?"  
  
"Gannondorf, have you seen Marin!? Yes or no!?"  
  
He paused for a moment then looked at Link.  
  
"Yes. Yes I have." "Do you know where she is?" "She's with Darin," Mido stated. "I know that! But where is she in the gym!"  
  
"Um..I don't really know..but..yeah.." "Well if you guys see her tell her I'm looking for her okay?"  
  
They didn't respond.  
  
"Hello? Are you guys even listening? Hello!?" "Yeah, yeah, yeah we heard you."  
  
As Link left, a cute red headed girl with a plaid red skirt, knee high black boots, and a tight black top walked past Gannondorf and Mido. She gave them a little wink and headed for the dance floor.  
  
Mido and Gannondorf looked at the girl, then at each other. They started scrambling after her as fast as they could.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Malon and Zelda were standing by the punch bowl. Zelda was scanning the crowd for Link.  
  
"He's here..somewhere." Malon assured. "I hope so.." "Don't-"  
  
Before she could finish Tingle tapped her on her shoulder.  
  
"Would you like to dance with me Malon?" he asked enthusiastically. "Uh..sure Tingle." "GREAT!"  
  
"Malon." Zelda pleaded. "I'll be back in a second. Just..have some punch." "O-okay."  
  
Malon and Tingle made their way to the dance floor as Zelda poured herself a drink. While she stood there looking at the happy dancers, Marin and Darin came to get some punch.  
  
When Zelda saw Marin she got a little nervous, but to make matters worse..Link showed up at the punch table as well!  
  
They all stared at each other for a few seconds. This was the moment of truth.**  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh..my..god. What's going to happen next!!?? Find out next time on..Hylian Graffiti!  
  
  
  
  
  
Ha! Now if you guys wanna find out what happens next you're gonna have to give me some reviews!!! _ 


	14. Punch Bowl Pandemonium

Yippee! I knew you guys would be begging me for more!! Muhahahahahah!!! Remember this is a dance chapter so put on some music!!! Now read..review..and.ENJOY!**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Malon and Tingle made their way to the dance floor as Zelda poured herself a drink. While she stood there looking at the happy dancers, Marin and Darin came to get some punch.  
  
When Zelda saw Marin she got a little nervous, but to make matters worse..Link showed up at the punch table as well!  
  
"Marin, I have to talk to you," Link said. "Well I don't wanna talk to you." "Please don't do this. Just hear me out."  
  
"Hear you out? You broke up with me. We have nothing to talk about," Marin stated angrily, "Come on Darin."  
  
She took his arm and started to walk away but Link gently grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Marin please." "No Link! Just..get away from me!" "You guys.." Zelda said trying to calm them down. "Shut up!" Marin yelled.  
  
"You started this! All of this! If it weren't for you, Link and I would still be together! You're nothing but a trashy bitch! A trashy bitch!"  
  
Meanwhile Gannondorf and Mido were dancing (^_~) with that cute little red head until they heard the word..'bitch'.  
  
"Whoa..Gannondorf. Did you hear that?" Mido asked. "Oh yeah. Looks like Link found Marin." "This I gotta see!"  
  
Gannondorf, Mido, and the cute red head ran to the scene.  
  
"It's not my fault! You were the one who got consumed by jealousy!" Zelda yelled, "If this is anyone's fault, it's yours!"  
  
"My fault!? If our stupid schools didn't have to merge none of this would be happening!" "Of course it wouldn't!" Zelda said, "But if they didn't merge..I would have never met Link."  
  
She looked at Link who was in complete shock.  
  
"What!?" Marin screeched. "You heard me. I like Link and..I-I wanna be with him."  
  
Marin was beyond pissed. She was about ready to pounce on her ass.  
  
"I should actually be thanking you Marin. If it wasn't for your jealousy..I would have never known how I felt about Link."  
  
Silence struck the scene as Zelda let out those last words. All the attention was on Marin. She was just standing there, looking at the floor as her hair hid her eyes. What was she going to do???  
  
"What'd I miss!?" Ruto whispered excitedly to Gannondorf and Mido but then she caught site of Marin and Zelda, "Uh oh. I think I hear a cat fight coming."  
  
Marin looked up at Zelda with rage in her eyes. Talking was futile now. She lunged at Zelda but was quickly stopped by Link. Marin struggled to break free but he had a tight hold on her.  
  
"Marin! Calm down!" Link begged. "No! Let me go! I'll kill her!!" "If you calm down I'll let you go!"  
  
She started to relax but as soon as Link released his grasp on her she tried to lunge at Zelda again.  
  
"Marin!" "Link please! Why are you protecting her!?" "Because..I have feelings for her."  
  
Marin stopped her thrashing and looked at Link.  
  
"What!?"  
  
Tears started forming in her eyes.  
  
"I hope you can understand that." "Well I don't understand Link!" "Marin.." "I've been with you for four years! Four years! Doesn't that mean anything to you!"  
  
"It does." "Then why did you leave me!?"  
  
By now tears were streaming down Marin's face as Link stood silently.  
  
"Please tell me Link..Why did you-" "Because you changed. You started getting possessive." "What are you saying?"  
  
  
  
"I'm saying that..that ever since we've come to this school, you've been acting different. Just because I talked to another girl doesn't mean I'd stop caring about you. But when you tried to hurt her because of it..you went too far."  
  
"She was-" "She didn't do anything. You tried to harm her when she did nothing wrong. I didn't want anyone to get hurt."  
  
"I got hurt Link..I did." "I know..and I'm sorry." "Sorry doesn't make up for what you did to me."  
  
"Well, what did you want me to do!? You gave me no other option then to break up with you! You were going crazy!"  
  
Marin had enough. She slapped him across his face and ran outside of the gym. Link didn't want it to end like this..not like this.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you said that to her!" Ruto said. "That was harsh," agreed Mido.  
  
"You already broke her heart Link. Trust me we saw you do it last time," Gannondorf said.  
  
He just ignored them.  
  
"You have to find her," Zelda stated.  
  
Link looked at Zelda tenderly and ran off after Marin. When he found her she was sitting on the grass weeping like there was no tomorrow. He sat down next to her.  
  
They sat there for a few moments when Marin finally lifted her face up from her hands and stared off into the distance.  
  
"I'll never accept this. Never. But I want you to know something. I will not..I absolutely will not, love anyone as much as I loved you."  
  
She looked at him with her tear soaked face.  
  
"Will you be okay?" Link asked. "It'll take a couple of months..but I think I'll be alright."  
  
They both stood up but just as she was about to leave Link leaned in and kissed her gently on her lips. When he pulled away Marin clenched her eyes to prevent more tears from shedding. She took one last look at him and walked away into the night.  
  
He watched her walk till she was out of his sight then went back to the dance where Zelda awaited him. She was about to speak but Link stopped her.  
  
"Everything's fine. Let's just..dance."  
  
He took her by the hand and guided her to the dance floor.  
  
Suddenly the music stopped as Principal Rauru stepped up to the microphone.  
  
"Attention, attention. I realize that it has been a long couple of weeks for both schools and I hope that by now all of you have reached an understanding of one another. Your fellow classmate Saria has written a song that she believes will unify the remaining loose ends."  
  
"Thank you principal Rauru."  
  
Saria pulled out her fairy ocarina and started to play her song. The students were dancing and having the time of their lives. It felt like the music was all around them but one person was getting a little..too excited.  
  
"WHOOOOOOAH! YAHOOOOOO! What a hot beat!" Coach Darunia said as he danced around the gym.  
  
At that moment everyone stopped and blinked. Coach Darunia started blushing and gave them a smile. Then everything returned to normal.  
  
Link and Zelda were dancing away, while Gannondorf and the red head decided to play. Ruto grabbed Darin hit the floor, as Mido took Malon and went threw the door. Tingle got gloomy and started to cry, and eventually Marin got with a handsomer guy.  
  
  
  
The trouble was settled; there were no more plights. Now have many good days and many good nights.***  
  
  
  
Hope you guys liked that! Now tell me what you thought of my story! I may make a sequel but tell me what you think!! Review!!! ^_^ 


End file.
